yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Race at Radiator Springs/Yuna tied with Lightning and Dusty
Here is how the race at Radiator Springs begin in Fantasyland Rescue. Later at Radiator Springs, the race was about to begin as the leading team were ready. Lightning McQueen: Good luck at the race, Yuna, you're gonna need it. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lightning. Cruz Ramirez: Watch out for Storm. Princess Yuna: I will, Cruz. So, Yuna make ready for the race as she and her friends got their karts ready. Princess Yuna: (closing her eyes as the screen goes black and inhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. One winner, forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Princess Luna: (knocking) Yuna, Sweetheart, are you ready? Princess Yuna: (opens the door) Oh yeah, Yuna's ready! At last, Yuna and her friends begin the race as their competitors started racing. With Yuna and her team taking the lead, Perch Perkins and GIR started announcing the race. Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here with GIR, we're here in live at the new race rally in a little town called Radiator Springs! The very isolated town discovered by yours truly, Mickey Mouse and Lightning McQueen themself! GIR: Lightning McQueen! Name after the sound of lightning! Ka-Chow! Perch Perkins: Silly GIR! Silly, silly GIR! Anywho, the team of cars and planes are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race will win the season title and the 1st Place Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, and his nephew, Cal have what it takes to win their victory in them before they had to go back to retirement? GIR: Yay! Strip and his nephew! Perch Perkins: (chuckles) You're crazy. You know that? Crazy. And as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career. But after his wrong corrects he made, he's back on his wheels once again. GIR: Chick got third place! Perch Perkins: And coming to you live is Princess Yuna and her friends entering the race along with Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper! Let's hope they have what it takes! GIR: Yay! Perch Parkins: 5 Teams! One champion! So, Yuna and her friends raced like crazy in hopes to win the trophy. Jackson Storm: Trophy's all mine! (knocks Cam Spinner) Cam Spinner: (screaming like heck) GIR: Oh no! Racers are crashing! Jackson Storm: Get through that, Yuna, Champ, and Costume Girl! Perch Perkins: Oh, a huge crash behind the leader! The crowd gasped as Yuna was about to hit, she was now determinded to get a head start. Princess Yuna: We're not through yet, Storm! Just as Yuna, her friends, Lightning, and Cruz got through the other race cars, they got a head straight to Storm and Ripslinger. Princess Yuna: Catch up with me if you can, Junkson Skunk! Jackson Storm: Oh no you don't! (misses and bumped the wall) Sheen Estevez: Better luck next time, Junkson Skunk! Natasha Hood: (raspberrying him) Jackson Storm: (groaning) As for Mabel, she begins to taunt Ripslinger. Mabel Pines: (using the thumb on nose technique) Better catch up, Ripstinker! Ripslinger: Don't call me "Ripstinker". With his anger clouding him, Dusty got a head start from him. Pedro: Ay Caramba! Cruz Ramirez: You're about to eat my dust, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Not if you eat mine first, Cruz! At the pit stop, Yuna makes a pit stop. Princess Luna: Come on, putting the tires on and refueling. Let's go! Princess Yuna: (to one of the pit crew members) No, no, no! No tires, just gas! After refueling, Yuna drived off while Luna was holding the tires. Princess Luna: What the?! Dirty tires, Yuna! Come back! GIR: Did you see that?! No tires! Perch Perkins: Well, Folks. Princess Yuna got refueled and no tires. GIR: And he ignored her own mommy too! Perch Perkins: For once, you might be right about that one, GIR. Let's get back to the race! Just as Yuna and her friends had one more lap, Yuna was getting closer to the finish line. Princess Yuna: Checkered flag, here I come. Suddenly, the Fabulous Shooting Star's rear tire blows up. GIR: Oh no! The tire has blown up! After seeing this, Luna was upset with her ignoring her. Princess Luna: Yuna, why didn't you listen!? Perch Perkins: Only one turn to go! Can she make it? Then, Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty begin picking up their paste to Yuna. Princess Yuna: Come on, Shooting Star. As Lightning, Cruz and Dusty were catching up, Yuna uses her her horn to cross the finish line but she, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty won as a tie. Perch Perkins: I can't believe it! It's a tie! Yuna, Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty won this race as a tie! GIR: Yay! Tie! At last, the race was finally over and the replay of the view of their tie. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225